Mass Effect: Fang's Story
by DarkWolf-Fang313
Summary: AU of mass effect 2: After Shepherd's death, Cerberus looks for a new Commander to take his place. Secrets of Fang's past life and his relation to Shepherd will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic please read and reply. If you have any suggestions that could help me with my writing I welcome them.

The alliance wants me dead, Cerberus wants me to join them, and the council wants to turn me into a super soldier. I say screw them all. I'm Fang, also known as the "Lone Wolf". I'm rouge assassin and I'm part biotic. Before I went renegade, I saved an entire colony from the Geth. But I also lost a partner and a friend. I feel nothing anymore. I work alone now. Nothing will change that.

My target was just feet away from me. I lay still till he was in striking distance. The water was in did not ripple. My knife thirsting for his blood as he moved towards the pool. I jumped out the water startling him. My blade sank deep into his skin like a knife into butter. He let out a blood curling cry.

"Who are you?" He says falling in the pool now filling with his blood.

I didn't care what he said or who he was all I wanted was my creds. I cut his throat open and walked away letting him bleed out.

"Ok give me the creds and I'm out." I said to the hirer.

"I asked for his necklace. Where is it?"

"He doesn't have one and you didn't say anything about a necklace."

"Well he had one go get it."

"Forget it I'll get a better pay killing you anyway"

I pulled out me phalanx pistol and pull the trigger dead center of his face. I got my pay off of his body and left it there. On my way to the Chora's Den a Cerberus operative stops me.

"Fang we need your help."

"You are with Cerberus go to hell."

I pushed him off of me. Then everything went black. I awoke on some type of Cerberus ship. I was staring the illusive man in the face, his computer like eyes stared at me.

"What do you want?" I said grabbing my head wincing in pain due to the headache I had.

"Entire colonies have been disappearing Fang, and we need your help."

"I'm not a soldier, and I'm not going to be one, I'm only 17."

"You are the best out here in the universe now. Sheppard is dead we are going to try to revive him, but we need a soldier in the mean time."

"I'm not a soldier! But I'll join but only because of the disappearances. So do I have a ship?"

"Well the ship you're on is yours, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't believe I was a Commander of a ship. I walked out the room in awe of the size of the ship.

"Welcome commander."

The voice came out of nowhere. I looked around to see no one even in the room. The voice was synthesized but I did not see anything in the room. Matter of fact there was nothing in the room. I continued out the door when I heard it again. Was there something in my head?

"I'm an Artificial Intelligence, Commander." It said appearing in front of me on a little projector table.

"An AI, ah I should have thought they would put one on this ship."

"Commander what would you like to name your ship."

"Firestorm."

I liked the name mostly because it was the name I gave my first sniper.

"I'll lead you to your room Commander."

I followed the lights it used as a path to guide me. As I entered the mess hall the crew members in there all started to whisper and stare at me. In my room was armor galore.

"You are free to wear all of this."

I looked at all of them but one was just better than all the rest. The armor was pitch-black with red marks going down the arms and up the chest. All my weapons were sitting on the wall. Right when I was about to settle down a call came over the intercom.

"Commander sorry but we have a distress call coming from the migrant fleet we are heading there now. You should probably get down here."

I looked out the window to see the migrant fleet getting attacked. Ships were being attacked from the inside and the out. I put on my armor and grabbed my M242 sniper with disrupter ammo. I jumped into one of the pods and launched down towards their ships. I crashed into their ship right in the middle of a firefight. The Qurians were losing the fight. I pulled out my assault rifle and kicked open the door of the pod. The door flew into one of the geth. The last of the geth were dead in seconds due to a high impact shot I used.

"Are you our back up." Said one the Quarians coughing up blood and holding his side.

"Yeah you just hold here." I walked towards the door.

"WAIT you have to save my daughter, Viara. She is in the experiment room."

"Why is she there isn't that where the geth is heading."

"She is a geth sympathizer. She learned to speak to them. They listened to her. We thought we found a way to control them again. So we sent a signal out thinking it would stop them from hunting us down. But instead they followed the signal to attack us or her." he slumped over and died.

This ship was like hell. Every corner I turned there was geth unit. I felt like I was being followed and whatever it was, it wasn't being stealthy. I pulled out my phalanx pistol and turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I was stuck in this area hiding from the… the." He fell over and behind him was a geth stalker. I started to fire at it but its lizard like movements made it impossible to shoot. I jumped behind some crates full of geth parts. I couldn't take it anymore being on this ship made me a little angry. Why couldn't the Quarians eradicate the geth themselves? I pulled out my sniper and went into my scope. The only reason I use snipers is because I have this ability when I go into scope everything slows down and even the fastest of enemies are as slow as a snail. The geth stalker began to jump. I put the cross hairs on its head and fired. The geth dropped limbed and hit the ground. I began to search for the guy's daughter. I walked into a room full of geth, but they weren't active the were some how turned off. A Quarian was being cornered by one. I pulled up my sniper and killed it.

"Thank you." She said walking over to me.

"I'm supposed to be looking for you anyway."

"Wait did my Father tell you to find me."

"Yes he wanted me to keep you safe."

"Well we have to go back for him. He could die."

She ran for the exit grabbed her arm.

"You don't want to go back there." I said.

"He is my Father. I have to."

"I'm sorry but he is dead."

"HE CAN'T BE! HE ISN'T DEAD."

"We have to get off this ship and get to the Idenna."

"I have to go back for him."

"If you do you will die to and my promise will be broken."

"Let's get to Idenna."

"Viara vas Idenna you brought the geth aboard and you are exiled."

We were at her trial the geth had left the ships. I was supposed to be her back up but I barely knew a thing.

"I didn't send the signal out. I don't even know someone was sending it out till the geth were aboard." Viara said

"Viara you have no evidence of anyone else bringing them to the fleet."

"And you have no evidence I brought them here."

The Quarian standing on the highest platform Omni-tool started to glow.

"Viara you are exiled."

There was uproar in the crowd. The trial had ended. She was saying goodbye to everyone before she had to go. I was tired of the Quarians, they were always exile their people. I began my way to the extraction point to the Firestorm.

"Fang wait." Viara said running up behind me.

"Yeah"

"Can I join you?"

I began to walk away again. "I work alone."

"You don't have to"

"I want to."

"We would make a good team."

"Ok, fine but we follow my rules got it."

"Got it Commander."

I was starting like that word now. As soon as we got back on ship Viara was all over the place exploring every bit of the ship. But when she got to the core she stopped in awe.

"Fang can I work here."

"I wasn't planning on you working on the ship but if you want to."

On the way to my room I started to think about an actual team. I was a sniper. Viara was a tech. But I needed firepower, a biotic master, a soldier, and a scientist, . I walked down to the room to talk to the illusive man. The floor began to glow. I didn't notice this last time since I was knocked out. The Illusive man was sitting like we had been waiting for me.

"Fang how did the fight go."

"The geth left, but one of the Quarians were exiled."

"Was it the geth sympathizer?"

"Yes, but how did you know but she is with me now."

"Good she could be good partner."

"Instead of just a partner, what about a whole team of elites."

"I already gave the coordinates to your Liko pilot."

"I'll be recruiting them soon. I have one question though why haven't you been sending me to missing colonies?"

"I'm sending the coordinates of a recent attack. Don't fail me Fang."


	3. Chapter 3

We were heading towards the planet Menir; it was one of the last of the colonies built this year it was still in its beginning stage. Why would the collectors attack? They usually kept to themselves. Why were they attacking human colonies? None of it made sense.

Viara was doing something to her Omni-tool, like she was collecting data but we were nowhere near a planet.

"Huh Viara, What are you doing?"

"Oh I'm … I'm just collecting data from the planet."

"We haven't even hit the mass relay."

"Ok, I brought a Geth with us and I was activating it on the ship. When I sent out a test signal he was the only one that came. He wasn't even hostile. When asked what was his name he said we are a unit but smaller than the heretics. So I decided to call him Regiment." She said. The Geth turned off his cloak. He had a Geth plasma rifle in one hand and a mattock in the other. He was obviously ready for a fight.

"I didn't even have to hack him." Viara said with bragging tone.

"Even if you did hack me it would last for four minutes twenty- two point seconds."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Creators always think they are right we accept other ideas."

"That's enough both of you."

The planet was empty nobody was there it was like a ghost town. I walked off the transport ship the atmosphere was freezing.

"Fang Commander, the Collectors are dropping units to attack." Said Regiment lifting the two heavy weapons up. They were heading in our direction but they were landing hundreds of meters away and they were getting shot at. We rushed ahead to find a Krogan using a viper shotgun. He killed them all and went back into cover. I walked ahead when a shield came up and separated me from Viara and Regiment.

"WATCH OUT FANG!" Screamed Viara I turn around and the Krogan was on top of me. I pulled out my knife and slashed at him. He backs up from the hit and fires a shotgun round. I didn't know a Krogan could move that fast. He charged at me again I jumped up and landed behind him. Hits me with the back of his fist slamming against one of the buildings he pins me down. I stabbed him in the arm. He didn't even flinch.

"I know you are here to kill me." He said pulling his shotgun up to my stomach.

"No I'm not I'm here to stop the Collectors."

"You are the one that shot me down."

"I don't what you're talking about what happened?"

"I was flying over this planet when a ship fired thanix cannons at me. I and my crew landed here."

"Where are they?"

"The colonist helped us. Then these … these things showed up and killed them and took the humans. I want them dead for what they did, even if means I die."

"We can kill them together but we need to team up."

"If you say so but we need to fight now."

I turned from looking at him the collectors had surrounded us. The Krogan charged into the crowd. They all aimed at him. I had the perfect time to test my knifing skills. I ran at them slashing as they shot at him. Then they turned to me and right on time the Krogan came from the back a starting shooting. We made a good team as they kept turning trying to find a way out of the massacre. Finally we made it to the last one. It was crawling He stepped on its head to stop it and put a shotgun to its head and fired. We walked away.

"Hey what's your name?" I said

"It's Drox." He said as we walked towards the collectors' ship.

"Don't make me end you Fang." Said a voice from where we came from. We turned around to find one of the bodies reanimating. I pulled out my machine pistol while Drox got out an assault rifle. He fired on him but I didn't even faze him. I threw a biotic warp at him. I ran at him pulling out my knife again. He fired some type of fireball burning me. I got up again and threw the knife in him. Regiment called into me while I was trying to pull my knife out.

"Fang Commander."

"What the hell Regiment what's wrong!"

"I have tapped into the turrets system. Should I fire on the ship?"

"Hells yes! Destroy the ship!"

The turrets fired at the ship as it starts to take off and the body dropped limp. I finally got my knife out when Drox walks up on me.

"Fang since we are both working to destroy the same thing I will join you." He said.

I was afraid to say no and he was the perfect soldier for the team. He walked back up to where the shield was. Viara had knocked it down. It was time to tell the illusive man what was going on. When we got aboard the firestorm I led Drox to a room I thought he would like. It was filled with weapon parts. He looked at me and grinned.

"I'll follow you to hell Fang." He said as the door closed behind him.

I was nice to know that even new members trusted me. I walked to the conference room. The illusive man was sitting there again, smoking.

"Fang I heard what happened on Menir."

"Yeah I know the collectors got away but not without a scared ship."

"I trust that you are building up a team."

"Yes now I have a Krogan and a Geth."

"Geth! You still surprise me Fang."

"It was Viara's idea."

"Fang before you go you need to know something about Shepherd."

"What other than he is an icon for the human race?"

"He is also your brother."

"No he isn't."

"Fang you are also a Shepherd. You probably still don't believe me but this will convince you. At a young age Cerberus was already a part in your life. When Shepherd was fighting batarians on one of the colonies, the one you were born on. We came and got you. Shepherd we erased your memory to keep you safe and we erased the memories of you in his head also. We have also revived Shepherd. He is currently on his first mission, another missing colony."

"This is all too much but I believe you now."

"You will see and team up with Shepherd more than once but you can't tell him or he will get off track with his mission. Good luck, Shepherd."

The transmission ended I stumbled down. I was always so jealous of Shepherd but he was my brother all this time.


End file.
